Skyler Black: Darkness to Dawn
by ninjazreader13
Summary: Skyler Black doesn't know Harry Potter. He's a stranger, even if he is her half-brother. When her sisters demand they try going to Hogwarts, Skyler reluctantly agrees. While there, she must deal with pompous teachers, mischievous twins, first loves, and mysterious petrifications in her fourth year in school.
1. Preface

**A/N: Hey guys! I know I'm horrible about updating, but I just thought I'd redo an old story of mine. I ended up very dissapointed with the old story as I grew and matured. So, here's my next attempt. Let me know what you think! Of course, I don't own Harry Potter, and I never will unfortunately. That being said, here's Darkness to Dawn's preface! Enjoy! ;D**

The young family sat in the sitting room. Two little girls, maybe 3 or 4, sat on the floor. One girl, with bright red hair and dark grey eyes, held several dolls. She smiled brightly as she played, clearly perfectly content with just being a child. The other, this one with black hair and green eyes, seemed concentrated on the book before her. The book was clearly advanced for the girl, and her eyes squinted at the words she didn't know. She was clearly very eager to grow up. The parents lounged on the couch, tiredly smiling at their young children. On each lap was a toddler. The mother had a little boy, and he bounced happily at his mother. She seemed quite amused by his antics, but seemed to melt at the sight of the bright green eyes he shared with her. The father had a little girl. She gave him a baby smile. She shared her father's eyes, but her mother's hair. Looking in, this family might have seemed normal. That was very far from the truth, however. This was the Potter family, and they had magic.

Lily Potter was a very powerful, muggleborn witch. She had a strength of character many wizards lacked. She had made mistakes in her life. The biggest of those resulted in her having children with Sirius Black. She had realized shortly after that she could trust James, though. and couldn't be happier.

James Potter, meanwhile, was a very determined pureblood 'blood traitor.' He'd fallen in love with Lily when they were eleven, and hadn't stopped since. He'd felt very betrayed when his best friend had slept with her, but eventually forgave him. In his seventh year, Lily had finally realized that he could be great for her. She'd agreed to one date, and never regretted it since. Shortly after their seventh year, they'd gotten married. He'd been a good father figure for her two daughters. Sirius acted as father to them mostly, though.

That night, there was a very big difference from the norm, however. It was halloween, and the young family had decided not to go trick-or-treating. Sirius had begged them to let him take the girls for the night, but they'd steadfastly refused. He'd huffed about it, but gave in to the parents. And on that night, disaster would strike.

"What's an Occlumens?" The black-haired girl asked suddenly, her eyes bright with curiosity, "It only says that it's a mind art."

"It's an advanced form of magic that you're way too young to understand, Skyler," her mother said gently. The girl pouted, but quickly returned to her book. James chuckled, shaking his head at his young step-daughter, "I don't know where she got it from. Honestly, she's only four, and barely that."

"She got it from you, love," James laughed. James scooted over, pulling his wife close and kissing the top of her head. She sighed and leaned into him, her eyes drifting back to the two babies cradled in their arms, "She's just like you."

"That might not be a good thing," she told him worriedly. She'd noticed the fervor her daughter put into studying. It had only started a few months ago, but it scared her a lot. She was reading very advanced books, and she kept getting more advanced. Lily didn't know what to do. She could tell Skyler was trying not to disappoint someone, and the implications of that scared her. Even so, she loved her daughter and tried her best to support her until she had confidence in herself.

"She's not doing it for him, Lils. It's not possible. He's not her father. Maybe in her mind, in some ways, but he is not. Anything she does is for her, and her alone," he told her. They were quiet for a moment, relaxing in each other's presence. They heard a bump outside, and the boy started, "I'll go check it out."

"Be careful," she whispered, her eyes betraying her absolute terror. James handed her his baby, and she got the girls ready in case they needed to run.

"Lily! It's him! Take the kids and go! I'll hold him off!" James shouted from the entryway. Lily took the babies and ushered them up the stairs, trying her best not to think about the fact that she would likely not see her husband again. They entered a little nursery, and Lily put the babies down in a crib.

"What's going on?" Skyler asked, eyes curious and burning. Her mother was crying by now, deep sobs wracking her entire body.

"We're going to play a game, okay? You're going to hide behind me, and I'm going to face off against an enemy. Sounds fun, right?" The woman said, seeming to gain strength suddenly. Her eyes were puffy from the crying, but she knew she had to do something. She and James had long since put up anti-apparition wards, which was now costing them their lives.

"That sounds fun! Let's play already, Mama!" The other girl giggled, excitement seeping through her. She was bouncing, her twin's polar opposite. It was strange, but they clearly would stand together no matter what. Lily was proud to know that she wasn't leaving her children alone. They would all have each other. The door blew open, and Voldemort strolled in happily. Michelle was still giggling and happy, but Skyler cowered and hid under the crib. She was terrified, and Lily couldn't blame her. She had a tight grasp on reality.

"Stand aside, little girl!" Voldemort roared, his eyes trained directly on the babies. He didn't even notice the two other children in the room. Lily stood her ground, determined to save her children.

"Not Harry! Please, not Harry!" She begged. It was to no avail, though. Voldemort knew of a threat, and he planned to exterminate it. The young mother was desperate to protect her children.

"Stand aside," he commanded once again. The mother only continued her begging, hoping her children would be spared, "Very well, then. Avada kedavra."

A bright green light lit up the room. It hit Lily Potter square in the chest, and she dropped to the ground. Her eyes were lifelessly pleading for mercy still. Michelle didn't understand what was going on, clearly thinking it was a game still. Skyler seemed to understand what was going on, though. She didn't cry, though she clearly knew what had happened. She knew her mother was gone, but she simply stared, stony-faced, at the man.

"Harry Potter," the man finally said, advancing to the crib. He seemed amused by the boy, "The boy destined to overthrow me one day. What a pity that you won't last that long. Avada Kedavra."

Once again, the green light hit it's mark. Unlike before, however, this particular light rebounded. The room was destroyed, and the man disappeared. All that was left of him was his robes, laid rumpled on the ground.

It seemed like forever before people arrived. A large man came, and they took off on a flying motorcycle. All her siblings fell asleep, but one Skyler Black remained awake. Hours later, the four year old would have a screaming match with a man with a beard over him wanting to separate her family. But in that moment, she was just a scared little girl who didn't know what to do with herself.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here's chapter one, people. I won't make false promises on when chapter 2 will be posted. It might be awhile. I'm working on it. Thank you for giving my story a chance and please review with your thoughts. Enjoy!**

11 years later

Skyler Black groaned, blinking her eyes slowly and glaring at the young girl jumping on her bed. The girl giggled, clearly forgetting the danger of waking her sister up too early. She spoke up, "Come on, Sky. It's September first. We go to Hogwarts today!"

"It's too early, Rose. Let me sleep," she mumbled. Her sister shook her head and stole her covers, only getting further on the girl's nerves.

"Come on! We can't be late or the train will leave without us! It leaves at eleven!" the girl nearly screamed in excitement. Skyler glanced to her wall, trying to discover whether her sister was exaggerating or not.

"ROSE!" the girl screamed upon realizing the time. It was ridiculous, "It's only eight o'clock. I take maybe ten minutes to get ready. I'm already packed. We're not leaving until ten-thirty. Therefore, LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!"

"Fine," the younger girl huffed angrily. She stormed out of the room, finally giving her sister the peace she so desperately desired. The girl leaned her head back against her pillow, focusing on her breathing. It was to no avail, however. She would not get back to sleep that morning.

"Shit," she muttered. Being awake this early meant she had to think about this horrid day. If she had her way, they would be off to Beauxbatons in another week. After much begging, she'd agreed to go to Hogwarts this year though. She wished she could have said no to her sisters, but they knew exactly how to get her to cave. She and Michelle had been born in Hogwarts. Their parents had been in their seventh year, both Gryffindors. They'd died when she was four. At first, the girls had lived with Walburga Black, Skyler and Michelle's grandma. When they were seven, though, she too had passed away. Since then, they'd lived with their aunt and uncle, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. When it came time to choose a school, she'd begged her uncle to send them anywhere but Hogwarts. Her uncle had agreed, and so they went to Beauxbatons instead.

Skyler herself had loved the school. It was so beautiful, and she loved to speak with some of the more outlandish students. She'd been fairly well-liked, if only for the fact that she never judged people based on their blood status.

Rose and Michelle, however, had hated it. They didn't like the people. They didn't like the subject matter. In the end, they'd been miserable. And so she'd caved and agreed to Hogwarts, knowing she'd now be the miserable one. As long as Rose and Michelle were happy, though, she'd be content.

She wished she could get back to sleep. She didn't like to think about what lay ahead for her sisters and her. She thought back to the conversation she'd had with her uncle when she was only ten.

 _Skyler knocked on the door softly, trying her best to look regal and elegant as a pureblood should. Her uncle had asked to see her in his office, and she wondered what it was for._

" _Come in, Skyler," her uncle called. She opened the door carefully, slipping into the room and looking around. It was the same as always. Shelves lined the walls, filled with books over various subjects. Her uncle sat at his desk, sitting in the high-backed chair he'd always favoured. He motioned to one of the chairs in front of his desk, and she quickly took the seat._

" _You wished to see me, Uncle?" she asked softly. She noticed she was slouching a bit, and quickly straightened out._

" _Yes. We need to discuss schooling for you and your sisters," he told her, examining her face for any sign of weakness. He would find none in her, however. She was very good at the way of the purebloods, she knew._

" _Where do you advise we go?" she asked, her voice a bit strained. For the longest time, she'd been set on going to Hogwarts. It had been her parents' school, and she very much wished to follow in their footsteps._

" _I'd say that anywhere but Hogwarts would work," he told her. She looked at him, willing him with her eyes to explain himself, "We both know your sisters will end up in Gryffindor. It's always been obvious. If they actually get sorted into that house, I'd have no choice but to disown them and send them elsewhere. If they never get sorted, no one else knows and they don't have to leave."_

 _Skyler thought for a moment, trying to comprehend what her uncle was saying. It made sense, though she hated to admit it. Her sisters didn't understand how things at the Malfoy household worked very well. They'd never had that information volunteered to them, and they'd never asked._

" _Please let us go anywhere but Hogwarts. I don't want to lose them. I couldn't stand it. Please," she asked softly. Her eyes would have teared up if she hadn't understood that that would be detrimental to her argument._

" _How would you feel about Beauxbatons?" her uncle asked with a smirk, holding up a guide. She smiled brilliantly at him for a moment, recognizing his way of thinking._

Skyler sighed, not wanting this at all. She wondered why anyone would want anything but Slytherin. Mudbloods she could understand, actually. They'd have been outcasts in their own house. Halfbloods and bloodtraitors would probably be outcasts as well, she supposed. Oh well. Their loss.

Looking at her clock suddenly, she wondered where the time had gone. It was already 10 o'clock. She supposed she should probably get ready now. She grabbed her clothes and rushed to shower and change.

* * *

Skyler flew down the stairs, grinning upon seeing her family. Her aunt was fussing over Draco, complaining about not getting to see him again for another couple months. Her uncle was smiling softly at his wife, showing more emotions than she'd seen from him for awhile. Her sisters were openly snickering at Draco. That changed as their aunt turned on them with her fussing. She had to smile wistfully, realizing this would be the last time she would see her family like this.

"Ready to go, Skyler, sweetie?" her aunt asked, checking her over and realizing how she looked so put-together. Her aunt smiled proudly at her, and she couldn't help but smile back. Her aunt was rare in the pureblood circles, a woman who loved both her husband and children. Many women were only married to their husband's for money and power.

"I'm ready," she said strongly. Her uncle stared at her for a moment, trying to decide how she felt. He knew, though. He'd known since she'd asked him to allow them to transfer to Hogwarts. She was falling apart inside, but her eyes showed none of the inner turmoil she felt. As far as anyone could tell, she was indifferent to the entire situation.

"Let's go," her uncle said, motioning to the fireplace. Rose and Michelle were practically bouncing in place by now, and even Draco looked excited, "Skyler, you go first, dear."

She grabbed a pinch of floo powder, closing her eyes and wrinkling her nose in distaste. She hated travelling by floo powder. She dropped the pinch into the fireplace carefully, stepping in and speaking clearly, "Kings Cross."

Stepping onto the platform, Skyler felt her breath hitch. The train was marvelous. All around her, different parents and children had their tearful goodbyes. Owls flew around the platform, having escaped from their owners. She could have sworn she'd seen an escaped toad at one point, but it disappeared soon afterwards. Overall, it was magnificent. She was joined by her family, and the girls all stared in shock.

"This is gonna be awesome!" Rose grinned widely. The train seemed to be the most eye-catching thing for the young girl, for she never took her eyes off it. Michelle seemed to agree with Rose, though Sky'd known she would. This had been their dream since Rose was four. It had been all of their dreams, really. Now, it was her nightmare.

"Now you kids be good. Don't get any detentions. Stay away from fights," Her aunt smiled fondly at the four of them. Skyler grinned back at her. Her aunt was the only mother figure she had left. She didn't mind her fussing over her occasionally. It was actually kind of nice.

"And remember," her uncle continued, his eyes the only part of his body revealing his laughter, "if you break the rules, don't get caught."

"Lucius," Narcissa hissed, swatting at her husband. He winked at her, motioning toward the train. She walked forward, her eyes sparkling with tears that she would deny to her last breath.

"Goodbye," she whispered softly, trying to compose herself, "I love you and I'll miss you."

"Goodbye, Skyler Adelaide Black. You will do well. Stick to your house and you will succeed," her aunt told her, pulling back and pushing a stray hair off of her face. Her aunt and uncle smiled proudly at her as she faced her fears and got on the train, preparing herself for what was going to happen. She simply breathed slowly, in and out. Eventually, the train started its journey. And still Skyler stood, breathing in and out. Staring at the platform, at the only parents she had left. Knowing that soon, she'd probably resent them for doing what she'd been warned they would do. And already feeling the pain that would soon fester and grow and tear her apart.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey. I had this mostly done, so it didn't take very long. Hopefully I'll have the next chapter to you soon. Remember to review and enjoy!**

On the train, Skyler very quickly broke the plan. The plan had been to enjoy the little remaining time she had left with her siblings. Draco invited them to sit with him, and they'd all quickly agreed. She'd asked for a moment alone, that moment where she'd stared back where the platform had been. She eventually decided to join the others.

"There are so many idiots in Gryffindor," Pansy Parkinson reminded everyone. Rose and Michelle seemed to be trying to hold back laughter, and Skyler decided Pansy must have been going on for a while, "Really, everyone in that house is one."

Normally, hearing jabs at Gryffindor wouldn't phase Skyler at all. Rose and Michelle were certainly used to it. They were laughing because Pansy was simply talking to hear herself talk at this point. Up until now, if someone had announced that the entire Gryffindor house had been slaughtered, Rose and Michelle would hardly blink. That would soon change, but how could they know that? Skyler was the only one who understood the situation. Suddenly, the social atmosphere meant nothing to her, "I'm going to explore. Have fun and see you at the feast."

She left the compartment quickly, trying to calm herself down. She needed some assurance that people were wrong about Gryffindor. She needed to ensure that good people would look out for her sisters. That's when she saw them. They both grinned, a mischievous look. They walked into a compartment. The two were brothers, probably twins. They both were identical. They had red hair and blue eyes. They had an abnormal amount of freckles. In short, they were undoubtedly the Weasley twins. Her uncle had delighted in their mischievous nature, reveling in the chance to taunt his rival. They were Gryffindors, which was exactly where she needed to be at the moment. She walked slowly, arguing in her head over whether or not this was a good idea. Before she knew it, she was at the door.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" Skyler said, already preparing herself for them to say no. They didn't know who she was. If they did, it would only give them more reason to turn her away. Malfoys and Weasleys didn't associate. It was forbidden. By blood, she wasn't a Malfoy. She was raised as a Malfoy, though. She lived by their rules.

"Come on in! Make yourself at home! Watch yourself, though. You never know what might spring out at you!" the one closer to the door told her, motioning her in. He smiled at her, a sweet smile that promised adventures to come, and she knew her sister's were in good hands, "I'm Forge Weasley, and this is my dear grandson Gred!"

"You're trying to claim your old enough to have a grandson?" she questioned him, eyebrows raised in challenge, "I'm not buying it, Weasley. Not one bit."

"Ah, but it's the truth, young miss who has yet to introduce herself! The truth is quite insane, you see," he explained flamboyantly. She giggled a bit, imagining him with bright pink hair. She supposed she could blame her friends from school, who'd gotten her hooked on an Japanese anime called Ouran High School Host Club. These two reminded her of the twins in that show, Hikaru and Kaoru.

"I'm Skyler, grandpa. How could you not remember me?" she questioned back, feeling her mischievous side begin to take form, "You might not be old enough to have a grandson, but I never said anything about a granddaughter. Geeze!"

"Okay, seriously, though, I'm Fred and this is George," the other said. He, too, smiled at her, and she smiled back. These two were great. She could tell that they would've been great friends if not for their families. Family was everything to her.

"Like I said, I'm Skyler. It's nice to meet you," she told them. She glanced out the window for a moment, taking in the rolling hills and beautiful skies. Once upon a time, she might've gotten worked up over this view. Right now, though, she had nothing to look forward to except a long year where she couldn't talk to her sisters and had to pretend her brother didn't exist. For a moment, she wanted to wallow in self-pity. Then, she let it go and returned to her conversation, "I'm new here, went to Beauxbatons the past few years. It's gonna be weird, not talking french all the time."

"You know, they say if you want to make enemies all you have to do is change something," Fred laughed, somehow managing to hit her problem spot on, "Who're going to be your enemies because of this?"

For a long time, Skyler had been taught to hate Weasleys. They were poor as dirt and had no respect for blood purity, though admittedly she didn't either. They were her family's enemies. So why was it that these Weasleys were actually making her like them? She couldn't like Weasleys. It just wasn't allowed. It was forbidden. It was as forbidden as her contacting any of her siblings after the sorting. And yet she really liked these boys, in spite of all of the reasons not to.

"No enemies that I know of. Though I hear that I need to beware of a cat?" she responded finally. She wondered if she could escape right here, right now. What would they think? Would they let her escape before she actually thought of them as anything but Weasleys? Or would she be stuck here still, wondering whether this train ride would forever change her view of the world.

"So, Skyler, why're you coming to Hogwarts now? What changed?" George asked her. She sighed, not really feeling up to explaining the whole thing to strangers, even if she really liked them as people.

"I needed a change. I guess I got a bit sick of always talking French," she lied. The boys laughed, buying it, "What's it like? At Hogwarts?"

"It's great. Every day is an adventure if you know the right people. Last year, a troll got in the school. I bet this year will be insane too," Fred told her. She smiled, and the boys regaled her with stories of their adventures for the rest of the ride.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey. Chapter 3 is up now! I'm feeling rather accomplished. I've still gotta write chapter 4, but hopefully it'll be done soon. I'm so proud that this new version is already longer than the original, which was 20 chapters. I know it's sad. It's so much better, though. Thank you so much for everyone whose followed, favorited, reviewed, and even read this story. You help to motivate me to keep writing. I'll stop boring you all now so you can get to the part you came here for. Enjoy, and please review**

"Alright, I'll see you guys later," Skyler told the twins. She smiled sadly as she walked toward a giant man with a lantern. They were great people, and she hoped they'd look after her sisters. But, in all honesty, she couldn't be their friend. Being their friend would get her uncle so mad. And she needed to look after herself. Her uncle would never let her leave. She was the Black heiress. Still, he had a large amount of control over her life currently. He'd talked about arranging a marriage before. She wanted to choose her own husband, not have him hand picked by someone else. And there were so many other things he could do to her as well. Her uncle scared her. She knew he looked after her better than others would, but it didn't change anything. He didn't have to take in her sisters. They weren't going to inherit a lot of money. They had trust funds, but that was it. She had money, so she was useful to him. But now that her sisters were going to become Gryffindors, he wouldn't stand for them around anymore. And she understood, strangely enough. She didn't agree, but she understood.

"Look who it is!" the large man exclaimed upon seeing her. She thought back, remembering a flash of light colliding with her mother, sending the woman sprawling to the ground. She remembered the horrible man's face as he stared at her brother. She remembered this very man showing up with her dad's bike. This man forced old memories back to her, and she didn't like that.

"Do I know you?" she asked, turning up her nose as if in disgust. She looked him over, pretending to be thinking very hard over who he could be, "Wait, I know you! Draco told me all about the caretaker. How could I have forgotten?"

"Yeah," the man said sadly, seeming to realize that bringing up the night her mother was murdered right in front of her eyes might not be a good idea. She was grateful. As far as she knew, Rose and Michelle had no memory of that fateful night. She wanted to keep it that way, "No more than four to a boat!"

She climbed into the same boat as her sisters, sharing it with an high-energy boy with a camera who told them he was Collin Creevy. He seemed nice, she supposed, but he clearly wouldn't go in Slytherin. She had to guess he was a muggleborn by how he was acting, though she would admit her sisters weren't much better.

For her, the boats and castle weren't as big of a deal. They were amazing, sure. But how could such beauty thrive when little girls were watching their mothers die? How could that be okay when children were left without homes? How could Hogwarts be so amazing, when there was so much pain and suffering in the world?

Her sisters each grabbed one of her hands, glancing toward her and smiling. _How can you be so trusting of me, when it's only gonna get you hurt?_ She thought to herself. _How can you not know what's waiting for you in there?_

Hogwarts terrified her, but she would survive it. She would watch over her sisters from the shadows. She would stick to her house, as her aunt had told her to. She would get through this with minimum injuries. She would learn to live without her sisters, just as she had with so many other people. And this time, she wouldn't rely on anyone. She would be the model Slytherin princess. She could do that very well. She would close her heart to anyone else. And she would never regret anything again.

* * *

When the sorting finally began, she could barely breathe. For so long, she'd dreaded this very moment. She regretted ever agreeing to come here. But it was too late to change her mind. She was going to Hogwarts now, whether she liked it or not. Put the past behind her.

"Welcome, one and all, to this new year at Hogwarts," an old, seemingly wizened man announced. She recognized him as Albus Dumbledore, the leader of the light in the war. He had too many titles and names to remember, but he acted as headmaster of Hogwarts. She recognized him as the man who'd taken her brother from her, though. He made a lot of false promises to a broken, confused four year old. But she wasn't that girl anymore, "This year, we will have three new transfer students from our friends in France at Beauxbatons. Please make sure they feel welcome."

"Black, Skyler," a stern-looking middle-aged woman called, motioning to the stood. She took a deep breath, steeling herself. Then, she sat down. She felt the hat placed on her head.

 _Interesting, very interesting,_ the hat seemed to think to her. _It's not very often that I have to sort someone who has so much indecision in them. You don't know what you want, and that could get you hurt. Sort out your thoughts to the best of your ability, young miss. And the best place to do that is_ "Slytherin!"

The Slytherin table seemed to explode with applause. She carefully took off the hat and placed it on the stool. Then, she walked purposefully to her new house. She saw Draco sitting farther down the table, but chose to sit by a lone girl reading a book.

"Black, Michelle," the woman called, giving Mich her turn. The girl smiled brightly as she sat down on the sat, but it seemed to fade as she sat with the hat on her hat. She was now learning what Skyler had always known.

"Gryffindor!" the hat called, causing said house to erupt into heavy applause. The two girls smiled sadly at each other, seeming to be on the same page for once.

"Potter, Rose," the lady once again called. Rose looked terrified now, perfectly fitting in with the first years she stood by. Still, the brave girl soldiered on. She sat down, and seemed almost resigned to her fate. Still, she no doubt put up a good fight. The hat seemed to stay on forever, until finally it was over.

"Gryffindor!" it declared, and her youngest sister bravely joined the shocked house she now belonged to. Skyler smiled sadly at her, too. She hoped her look conveyed how sorry she was that this would happen, but she had her doubts.

"Hey, you ok?" the girl who'd been reading asked, seeing her sad stares, "I get it. My brother's in Hufflepuff. It's hard to realize that you won't always be together. I'm Elizabeth Morton, by the way."

"I'm Skyler Black. You're right, it's hard. We'll all be okay, though. We'll figure it all out," she hoped she sounded confident. Elizabeth smiled, and the two began a happy discussion. And for most of it, Skyler didn't even glance back at the Gryffindor table. It was a step in the right direction, at least. She'd take it.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey so it's been a couple of days but I'm still doing pretty well for posting! Thank you to everyone whose favorited, followed, reviewed, and read this story. You guys are amazing. Please review and give me some feedback. As always, enjoy!**

The next morning, Skyler woke up very early. Over summer, she'd grown accustomed to sleeping in in the mornings. Truthfully, she hated mornings. She preferred to stay up late. Even so, she knew she needed to get to the great hall with enough time to eat and compare schedules with Elizabeth. Luckily, she'd paid a lot of attention to the route to the great hall last night. The last thing she needed was to get lost. That would be just her luck. She hurriedly showered and changed into her robes. She hated them. At her old school, you only had to be in uniform for classes. Here, she almost always had to. It was so boring. There was no fashion to a black robe. Still, she had to deal with this for the next three years. Lucky her. Who would want this?

Eventually, she found herself in the great hall. The Slytherin table was crowded with students, though there were few from other houses. She sat down by Eliza, who apparently had gotten up before her. How did she not notice that?

"Here, Skyler. Get a good breakfast, we've got potions with the Gryffindors first thing. They just about always end up messing something up. Plus they put Professor Snape in a bad mood. If you can brew potions well, he'll leave you alone," the girl told her. Eliza was extremely helpful.

"Thanks, Eliza. What do we have for today other than that?" she asked. Just then, she remembered who the defense teacher was this year. She hadn't been happy upon hearing Gilderoy Lockhart would be teaching them this year. Like most girls, she'd once had a crush on the charming man. This had led to her reading most of his books. After that, she'd had no doubt the man was a fraud. There was no cure for lycanthropy, which was the biggest tipoff. Also, the timeline in general didn't fit. How on earth had he been hired as a defense professor? Whoever hired him had not read his books, clearly.

"We've also got charms with the Ravenclaws and herbology with the hufflepuffs. Last we've got defense with the Gryffindors. I'm so excited," her new friend squealed. She laughed, but left the subject of the newest fraud alone. No need to upset her only friend.

"Cool. What electives are you taking?" she wondered. She'd chosen arithmancy, ancient runes, and care of magical creatures. She knew it was more than most people took, but she felt it would be a good distraction. She'd taken arithmancy and ancient runes at Beauxbatons as well, but wanted to start a new class as well. Care of magical creatures wasn't even offered at her old school.

"I'm in care of magical creatures and arithmancy. What about you?" the other girl responded. Skyler sent a grin to the other girl, excited to know someone in most of her classes.

"Same along with ancient runes. I'm excited for care of magical creatures. We didn't have it at my old school, but it sounds fun. I've always had some fun with magical creatures," she admitted. Eliza giggled a bit at her enthusiasm, but seemed to understand.

"I was the same way before my first class. It's interesting, I suppose, but Professor Kettleburn tries to play it 'safe,'" the girl told her, seemingly downcast about this fact. Skyler marveled for a moment that this super Slytherin girl was so excited about dangerous creatures, "I think I want to work with dragons someday. It's super dangerous, but it sounds like so much fun."

* * *

In what seemed like no time at all, it was time to go to potions. The two girls quickly got down there and stood by the door. Most of the Slytherins were already there. A few Gryffindors were there as well. Michelle suddenly arrived, and Skyler quickly looked down. That didn't deter her twin, though. Seemingly paying no mind to the crowds of enemies around her, Michelle just walked straight up to her.

"Hey, Sky. How's school been so far?" the girl asked her twin. Skyler felt conflicted for a moment. Could she really turn her back on her sisters like her uncle demanded. She felt a moment of panic. Then she thought back to a battered woman telling her all about her horrible life with her husband. Telling her of the beatings. Telling her of the hopelessness. Then she remembered seeing the husband catching her near the little freak. And the kind lady never came back. A new lady replaced her, seemingly the man's new bride. She wouldn't live like the lady who was kind to her.

"What do you want?" she sneered at her sister. The 'pureblood mask' her sister had once told her she hated was up. The other girl seemed to realize something all of a sudden.

"You knew," she whispered suddenly. Skyler blinked, not realizing the other girl would deduce this little fact, "You knew that Uncle Lucius would kick us out. And you let us come here."

"What are you talking about?" she played dumb. The other girl looked at her sister as if she didn't recognize her. She looked at her as if she was dirt, maybe even less than dirt.

"You fit right in with the Malfoys," Michelle told her angrily. Skyler tried to ignore the hurt that was welling up in her chest, "You're just as much a bitch as the rest of that 'picture perfect' family. You've never cared about the rest of us. You're just looking out for yourself!"

"Five points from Gryffindor, Miss Black. Now all of you, in," Snape told her sister. He waved them all in, and she took a seat next to Eliza, paying no mind to a certain Gryffindor who now hated her.

"Today, we will be making the wit-sharpening potion. Directions are on the board. Now get to work, all of you." Snape instructed. They all quickly set about the task in front of them.

* * *

Next they had charms. Professor Flitwick was a serious professor, who showed no favouritism. He was extremely short, and seemed to be related to goblins. Even so, Skyler found herself fond of the man. He quickly got the class started. He didn't bother to dilly-dally. Also, his class didn't have Michelle in it.

After charms, the girls hurried to lunch. The classes had seemed to drag on. Skyler wouldn't deny that she enjoyed school. Even so, this seemed to go on forever. Potions had been slightly fun. She'd always enjoyed potions. Draco's godfather had gotten her a beginner's potions set for her eighth birthday. By the time she started school, she was making many perfect potions. When she graduated, she wanted to go for a potions mastery.

At first, Skyler enjoyed lunch very much. She savored in every food she tried. She couldn't believe how good this food was. She'd suspected that the elves went for quantity, but they managed to get quality too. She was very caught up in her meal, and was therefore surprised when a farmiliar voice cut through.

"Is it true, Sky?" Rose asked her, almost glaring at her. The young girl was ignoring all the Slytherins around her, all prepared to stand up for one of their own. Skyler felt a surge of compassion for this house who stood up for the new girl they hadn't even gotten to know yet, "Did you know he would throw us out? Did you just let him do that?"

"We couldn't have a Gryffindor in the house, corrupting everyone else," she told the other girl. The other girl, once so close to Skyler, simply stormed off.

For the rest of the day, Skyler was in a daze. She'd known this would be hard. Still, this was killing her. How could she hurt her sisters? Still, she had to. They'd probably be better off. Skyler didn't pay attention in the rest of her classes. She barely even noticed the stupid quiz in defense. And she skipped dinner in favor of crying in her room. Though if anyone asked, she'd deny that fact.


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey. It's been a couple of days, but I'd had a little trouble with this chapter. I'll admit it's mostly filler, but better than nothing. I'm gonna try to hurry up on the next chapter, but I'm visiting family in New York and might have some trouble. I'll try hard to make it a priority though. Review with your thoughts and enjoy!**

Time passed slowly. But it did pass. Michelle and Rose slowly moved past her betrayal. They moved past the girls who'd once delighted in running through the halls of Malfoy Manor. Michelle grew closer to various different people in her year and house. Rose seemed to become quite attached to the infamous golden trio. They expanded quite easily to include Rose, almost as if she'd always been there. The school slowly got over the insane way Harry and Ron Weasley had gotten to school.

And Skyler Black slowly got over moving forward without her sisters. She missed them terribly, of course. But she didn't need to talk to them to watch out for them. Almost without thinking about it, she began watching out for Harry and Draco as well. Draco acted like a bit of a ponce at school, she realized. He really didn't get along with Harry. He was really angry at Michelle and Rose. She thought it was for being Gryffindors, really. While the girls didn't know how things worked at the Malfoys, Draco was well aware. He missed both girls terribly, but especially Rose. Those two were best friends. She'd often thought they'd one day become more. They both stubbornly avoided sibling-like words for each other. Still, anything that could've happened had been crushed. Now, the two wouldn't even speak to each other. Skyler delighted in getting to know Draco's godfather and her head of house, Severus Snape. He had once saved her life, but that was a long time ago. In a different life, he might've been her stepfather. That wasn't how things went, though.

After a week of school, Skyler finally noticed that her sisters were growing quite close to Harry. She'd suspected that would happen eventually, but having it be so soon after losing them was almost like a slap to the face. After their parents died, she'd dreamed of being able to be with her family. Her mother, her father, her uncle James, her brother Harry, and her sisters Michelle and Rose all by her side. She'd missed her brother fiercely when she was quite young. Her grandmother had always told her to be nothing like her father or uncle. They had caused the destruction of their lives. Her grandmother had been her hero, actually. She was mischievous and fun-loving, always willing to have a laugh. She was quite a bit like she remembered her father being, truthfully. Her grandmother often said she was a horrible mother, though. That it shouldn't surprise her that one of her sons ran away and the other got himself killed.

Those reasons and losses made it harder for her to lose people even more. Her mother had bravely protected her children from a madman with a fear of death. Her uncle James had sacrificed his life to buy time for his wife and children. Her grandmother proved her change of heart from the cold, muggle-hating woman she once was in the face of the cause of the loss of both her children. The poor lady who'd shown her kindness even as she was beaten and bruised. So many others as well. And yet her father had given his life to a madman who wanted to kill a large majority of the wizarding world. He had betrayed his children. He had betrayed the girl who he'd gotten pregnant. He had betrayed his goddaughter and godson. He had betrayed his best friend. He had made his daughters orphans, all in one night. He deserved worse than the cell he had been given, but that was what he was given. And she had always missed him terribly.

She walked outside the school slowly. Lessons had already ended for the day. It had seemed to be such a long time, the past week. She hated and loved this school. She loved the beautiful lake, whose water seemed to glide across in soft waves. She loved to dip her feet into the cold water, feeling the pebbles that rested underwater in their watery grave. She loved to observe as the squid, undoubtedly under the effect of an engorgement charm, playfully splashed at some students resting by the lake. She loved the tranquil peace of the forest, whose depths hid monsters worse than her own memories. She loved the violent tree who had been planted many years ago. And she loved the beautiful yet not quite winged horses who were hidden by the gamekeeper's house. Thestrals, they were called. You could only see them if you could see and comprehend death. Her sisters hadn't understood their mothers' death, and hadn't seen their grandmothers. They couldn't see the beautiful creatures. Some people thought they were scary or ugly. She saw the potential in them. And truthfully, it made all the difference.

Finally, halfway to the lake, she saw them. They sat on a blanket, books strewn about them. Rose lay on her side, curling into herself slightly in an attempt to protect herself. Harry and Michelle each surrounded her, tickling her mercilessly. All three children were laughing, tears streaming down their faces. They were having so much fun.

For a moment, she imagined herself over there, laughing and pointing at her sister's predicament. The two would continue for a minute, until they all noticed her. They would all gang up on her at once, and she would soon be the one being attacked. They would all enjoy themselves immensely, until they finally ended it and had a long-awaited talk. They would forgive her for her selfish decisions and all would be well. For a moment, she smiled and stepped forward.

And then, with the image of all of them laughing planted firmly in her mind, she turned around and walked inside. The image slowly faded to black.


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey. Chapter 6 is a bit short. It's the shortest I've done so far. I'm so sorry about that. I just couldn't figure out how to do this chapter. If you haven't checked it out, look at my story The Shadow's Lament. Fans of the Weasley twins, or even just Fred, it is about them. It's not very far along right now, but I'm trying to get pretty far in both for summer. Hopefully I'll have something new soon for you guys. Enjoy!**

It didn't take long for Skyler to become fairly popular. She had been raised as Draco Malfoy's, the Slytherin prince's, sister. It quickly became obvious that she became the princess by default. She was the epitome of the Slytherin girls. She had the connections most families could only dream of. She was fairly intelligent. She knew the way of the purebloods perfectly. All of this led to Skyler deciding to limit her close confidantes. She knew people would use her. Some people would try to gain her connections by marrying her. She'd resolved herself to not dating in Hogwarts. To not allowing any guy into her heart.

Nathan Prewitt made it hard for her to think, though. He was popular enough, in spite of being related to the Weasleys. He had red hair that fell down into his face in shaggy wisps. His eyes were hard and brown, seemingly showing a tortured soul. He seemed to be the perfect pureblood boy. The perfect heir. Those were all reasons she should stay as far away from him as possible. He had the potential to take down any and all walls she had. He could ruin everything she worked so hard for.

For the short time she'd been at Hogwarts, she'd tried her best to avoid the boy. He was everywhere she went, though. In charms, he sat to her right. He sat in front of her in transfiguration. In potions, Snape had made them partners after it came out Prewitt's partner wasn't doing any of the work. He was in the same house as her, so they sat at the same table and shared a common room. She couldn't escape him.

Finally, she had to admit the truth, even if it was only to herself. She wanted to be his friend. She may even want to be more than that with him. She didn't know him very well yet. For all she knew, she could be an annoying little prat. Still, she didn't want to take the chance.

* * *

More time passed, and Nathan slowly seemed to anchor himself into Skyler's life. He was always very kind and courteous. He held the door open when she was behind him. He always greeted her with his ever-present grin. Slowly, Skyler realized why she wanted to be around him so much. He reminded her of a parent-friendly version of the Weasley twins. He acted a lot like his cousins, though he did less pranking. He wasn't a Weasley, too. Only related to Weasleys. Therefore, her uncle wouldn't force her into anything. Plus, he was in her house. She missed her Gryffindor almost-friends terribly, and Nathan would be an adequate substitute

It wouldn't hurt to get to know the boy. Her realization on why she was drawn to him made it seem less horrible. If she was just substituting him for his cousins, there would be no way she'd let him in. He couldn't hurt her. Everything would be okay. She could be his friend, but she wouldn't dare venture farther into things. Mind made up, the girl finally spotted the boy she'd been musing over.

"Hey, Nathan. Do you mind if I walk to dinner with you?" she asked, summoning the very little of her mother she had in her. The lion that laid in wait, so to speak. The boy smiled back at her, his grin reaching his eyes. She wondered in the back of her mind why he allowed such weakness to show, but didn't dare to ask. She didn't know him very well yet. Eventually, she would ask. Not yet, though.

"Yeah. Come on. I heard the elves were making fish today, and I love seafood. If we get there early enough, we can stockpile," he laughed. She smiled as the two connected.

"Really? I love seafood, too. We better hurry, then. I personally will be eating all of the fish I can get my hands on," she laughed along with him. The two had never really spoken, but she was startled to realize how alike they were. She'd always thought she was the odd one out in the wizarding world. Maybe, just maybe, that wasn't true. Maybe there was someone just like her out there. Maybe his name was Nathan Prewitt. And maybe they were going to be great friends. That had yet to be seen, though. Right now, she barely knew the boy. Right now, he barely knew her. Right now, they were two strangers talking and laughing like there was no tomorrow. Right now, it was great.

For a moment, she thought about how she needed to guard herself. She couldn't just let anyone in. She kept repeating that in her mind, over and over again. The two kept talking and laughing all through the walk to dinner. And even though she kept repeating this in her mind, she eventually forgot her mantra. And it wouldn't be remembered for quite some time.


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey. I finally got done with this, and I felt the need to finally release it. I'm so proud of myself. I've been making it a point to work on it just about everyday, and it's been paying off. I'll stop bothering you now so you can get to what you really came here for. Enjoy!**

Time flew by at Hogwarts. Skyler made new friends, and so did her sisters. They didn't speak to each other or even acknowledge each other in any way. The three girls, once as close as could be, didn't even know each other anymore. It was sad, especially for Skyler. They couldn't deny the truth, though.

Before she knew it, October 24th had come. In all the time that they'd been at Hogwarts, Skyler had avoided thinking of this day. She didn't know what to expect. Would the girls magically reconnect for the day? Would she be ignored by her sisters for her birthday? Would she be forced further into depression on what should have been an exciting day?

Skyler got up and dressed early in the morning. By now, she noticed that all of the other girls were already long gone. She woke up the latest in her dorm, even though she woke up an hour before lessons. Slytherins were quite insane. She went down to the common room, only to be surprised by what awaited her.

Over the entrance, a banner proclaimed 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY SKYLER!' in her house colors. There were streamers everywhere. Although they normally were already in the great hall eating, all of her friends were in the room today. All waiting for her.

"Happy birthday, sis!" Draco told her, for once not showing the pureblood and instead unleashing the twelve year old boy. His smile blinded her, and she absently noted that he should do it more often. He pulled her into a hug, and she was sad to see he was almost taller than her. He pulled back and handed her a carefully wrapped package. She took it, but instead focused on the boy for a moment.

"Thanks, Dray," she told him, finally focusing on the package. It was decorated with little flying dragons, who occasionally breathed fire at each other. She noted it was the same as she'd given him for his eleventh birthday, having always called him her dragon brother. She tore into the paper, noting a book inside it. It was a scrapbook, which she could already tell she would love. She opened it, finally seeing the first picture, "Oh my gosh!"

The picture had taken place when she and Michelle were ten. Rose and Dray were covered in mud, each carrying a broom reverently. She and Mich trailed behind them, also carrying brooms. They'd just finished a game of Quidditch. It had been her and Dray vs. Mich and Rose. They had played for hours, even though it eventually started to rain. She had scored again and again, while Mich had tried to get a moment in with the Quaffle. The game had finally ended at 480-100 in her favor, but only after Draco had caught the snitch. Rose had said it was not fair, as she didn't like to play seeker and Dray did. They'd all gone inside and tracked mud about, eventually getting yelled at. They all got colds, too.

She turned the page, noticing another. It was the day she and her sister's moved in with the Malfoys. Her sisters each had teary smiles on their faces, missing their grandmother but still happy to have a new family who clearly cared for them. She stood to the side, arms crossed and an angry look on her face. She'd been more suspicious of the kind family that had taken them in. Draco had been the one to eventually win her over.

Another page, this one getting a laugh out of her. She and Draco were posed, each holding the most adorable baby tigers. The picture had been taken by Aunt Narcissa. Her Aunt Andy had been by her sister's side, smiling at the two close siblings. Uncle Lucius hadn't known about that particular excursion, having gone bonding with the other girls. They'd been at a muggle zoo, and it was a long-kept secret.

Page after page of memories. Some made her cry, like the day Rose had fallen off her broom and broken her arm. For a couple of minutes, Skyler had thought she'd lost her littlest sister. Others filled her with nostalgia, like her and Mich in their Beauxbatons uniforms. They'd both been filled with life and love. She had already also been filled with bitterness and anger, but by then she hid it well. Another picture was of Rose and Draco in their school uniforms, looking much like their older siblings had.

"Thank you, dragon boy. I love it," she said, smiling sadly at the old memories. She missed her siblings, and this had only reminded her She loved the present, though. Draco had gone through a lot of trouble to put together this gift, and she appreciated it immensely.

"You are welcome, big sis. I thought you might appreciate a reminder of the good times and bad. Eventually, you three will make up. You'll see. Just watch, everything's gonna be fine," her adopted brother told her.

* * *

Skyler soon realized everything wouldn't be fine. Though she'd agonized over losing her sisters, she'd truthfully never thought she would actually lose them. She'd seen her Aunt Narcissa and Aunt Andy's close relationship, and they'd been in a similar situation. Her birthday was the day she realized she might have lost her sisters forever, and it was a hard blow to face.

She'd gone down to breakfast with her friends after their impromptu party. She'd cheered up a bit as she got to bond more with the others in her house. Slytherin felt like home, like family. She was glad she'd been placed in this house, in spite of the judgement she'd faced from other houses. Almost immediately, she spotted her sisters and Harry, along with all of their friends. They were laughing and cheering, having the fun Slytherin had just had. She smiled slightly, deciding to face them now.

"Hey, guys," she greeted hesitantly. They quieted almost immediately, facing her as if she was a rather cruel enemy. All except Rose and Michelle, that is. Those two didn't stop their talking. They didn't acknowledge her at all, actually. For the first time in her life, Skyler felt sorry for her actions, "Can I talk to you? Alone?"

"Sorry, we're busy. Anyway, we wouldn't wanna talk to you either way. We don't associate with future death eaters, or even with dirty, rotten Slytherins. Run along now," Rose told her, finally facing her with a glare. In that moment, Skyler realized she'd irreparably damaged her relationship with her sister. She also knew she wouldn't get another opportunity.

"I'm sorry, okay. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, and I'm sorry I didn't fight for you. I'm your big sister, and I should have. But I didn't, and I'm sorry. And Mich, happy birthday," she finally told them, looking down in shame and humiliation at having to do this in front of so many strangers.

"Yeah. Thanks," Michelle said absently, not even looking at her. She instead was stuck socialising with her friends. She didn't even want to listen. She just wanted to be done with her sister. Skyler sighed, eyes tearing up a bit as she returned to her table. She saw her friends at one side of the table, but went immediately to her brother.

 _I'm done. I don't need them. I have Draco, and he's the only sibling I need._ She thought to herself. She repeated that to herself, turning to her only sibling and trying to focus on her birthday. Trying to ignore the two people she wanted to celebrate with. After all, they were finding it all too easy to ignore her.


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Here's the next one. Thanks for reading, and I'll leave you to it. Enjoy!**

The week up until Halloween was filled with many happy children excitedly talking about the feast. They didn't stop to consider what that day meant for several families. All except Draco, that is. He had understood Halloween was a touchy day for her for the past few years. He'd always understood not to bother her on this day. He didn't grieve with her, of course. Her mother and stepfather were strangers. It made no sense to grieve for them. He grieved for her sometimes, but mostly he just left her alone.

All of the years at home, she'd watched as Rose and Michelle played with Draco from her window. She'd been happy to see that the anniversary of her parent's death didn't have the same effect on them. They were practically strangers to them as well. She had memories of them, memories of the patience and love they'd given her when she'd been such an angry child. It wasn't something she could forget. It was something she couldn't help but grieve for.

 _Skyler Black sat on the hospital wing bed, an angry scowl on her lips and arms crossed. Her legs hung down off the side, and she carefully pulled them up on top of the bed. There were plenty of bruises covering her body, as well as many scars. She could feel the slowly-healing whip marks on her back still, though the matron had done her best to heal them. In front of her, three people smiled sadly at her. Her mother's eyes were filled with tears, and the woman cautiously approached her like a scared child. The girl supposed she might just fit in that category. Her father simply stared at her, the familiar eyes locked on her own. There was another man, her stepfather, who also stared at her. They all seemed intent on watching her, of making sure she was okay. They didn't know that okay was no longer in her vocabulary. They would, eventually, notice the changes in the girl's attitude. For now, though, they were grateful she was alive._

She had to admit that was a bittersweet memory. She hadn't seen her parents in a long time, and she'd known almost immediately they wouldn't hurt her. She could see the love in their eyes, all left for her. Still, she'd not trusted many people for a long time. And her parents, though sad at her skittishness, were patient and understanding through it all. More memories flashed by her, and she couldn't help but remember her last birthday with her parents.

 _Skyler woke up early. She'd been an early riser out of necessity for a long time. It'd been months since the night she'd been saved, months since she'd nearly been killed. She'd become studious, trying to prove her worth to her would-be murderer. It wasn't an easy task, as she knew nothing had been good enough for him. She'd asked her parents to put glamour spells on her every day, which they obliged sadly. Truthfully, she thought they hated the scars as much as she did. It was a slow process, but eventually they'd earned her trust. And today, she didn't know what to expect. Today was her birthday. Today she turned four._

 _She got up to find her parents in the kitchen already. This was unusual, as her father normally came later in the day. There was a banner overhead, proclaiming 'Happy Birthday!' in block letters. Her parents all gave her a hug and a huge pile of waffles. They did all sorts of things over the day. By the end, she was acting almost like a normal child. That didn't last very long, but they were still happy to see it._

* * *

All day, Skyler felt rather depressed. She was plagued by bittersweet memories of her life before that fateful day. It didn't help that she was forced to deal with the high spirits of the rest of the school. She observed her siblings all day as well, and she noticed no one seemed to give a second thought to the anniversary of the day their parents died. She was happy they could have fun, but also felt upset that they didn't care. By the time the feast finished, she felt ready to explode.

She supposed Harry could be upset. He had outright skipped the feast with his friends. She didn't know the boy well enough to figure it out herself. She hoped to one day, but she couldn't know for sure.

After the feast, she followed the rest of the students. She stood by Nate and Eliza, unable to think too well and needing a guide. After a little bit of walking, she saw the crowd had stopped.

"Enemies of the heir, beware. You'll be next mudbloods!" she heard Draco yell. She knew later she'd have to have a talk with the boy. He loved to follow his father, but she knew he didn't truly share the man's views. Still, this confused her. Enemies of the heir? Heir of what? She pushed through the students, ignoring them as they glared at her.

Suddenly, she was at the front. Harry and his friends stood by the words written in blood, and she noticed Filch's cat was hung stiffly from the chandelier. She wondered idly to herself if it was dead, but quickly dismissed the thought. She loved animals, and she couldn't help but hope it was still alive. Everyone was quickly rushed from the scene, though she was too nervous to notice by whom. She got ready for bed filled with shock and confusion. She was nervous to find out what the rest of the year would bring. She just hoped her siblings would stay out of it.


End file.
